Chad Newton
Chad Newton is one of the main protagonists of ''The New Romantics.'' "The Hidden Romantic" 'Description' Chad is what's known as "the big teddy bear." In other words he's the nicest guy in the group & can be very sensitive at times, but can also be incredibly sarcastic (usually when around Terry.) For years Chad has dealt with his weight but doesn't see it as a big problem. Ever since the 9th grade, he's had a crush on Blaine but never found the courage to tell her. Chad is also a hardcore gamer & loves to play video games when he's not pining over Blaine or studying for classes. 'Physical Appearance' Chad is shown to be a slightly obese caucasian. He sports an all dark orange outfit (different shades.) His shirt has an unknown game character on it as a reference to his love for video games. His hair (facial included) is also dark orange mixed with auburn while his eyes are bright orange. As of Episode 9, Chad has become very muscular after spending a month away working out with Terry. SEASON 2: Chad is shown to be a lean, tall & muscular caucasian male. He now sports a dark blue undershirt beneath a bright orange open jacket. His pants are dark orange while his shoes are blue. His long hair is now in a pony-tail. As of Season 2 Pt.2, he now just wears a dark blue shirt. His hair is much shorter. In Series 2, Chad has grown a few inches. He's also retained his muscular physique, which is now more defined. He sports a dark orange long sleeve shirt, dark blue pants & brown boots. 'Personality' Chad is a very nice guy, but is also introverted. He's usually shy around girls, especially when around Blaine. Chad can also give great advice & is always upbeat when around his childhood buddy, Thomas. 'Synopsis' #'First Kiss/First Love' #'Exes/Rivals' #'Sex/Virginity' #'Good Dates/Bad Dates' #'Attention Whores/Confidence' #'Hangovers/The Morning After' #'Love Triangles/Romantic Tension' #'Make-Ups/Break-Ups' #'Just Friends/More Than Just Friends' #'Brand New Me/Brand New Relationships' #'Former Flames/New Flames' #'I Love You/I Love You Not' #'Commitment/Loyalty' #'Promises/Betrayal' #'Never Letting Go/Just A Kiss' #'Tying The Knot/Rekindling The Flame' #'Breaking Free/Moving On' #'Begin Again/Start of Something New' SERIES 2 *'Chad is set to appear as a cameo' 'Trivia' *'Chad's character was created from scratch when Tellyzx still had plans to do ''Totally Humanized Safari Zone. ''Tellyzx admits that Chad is the character he enjoyed creating the most since it's one he's never tackled before on any of his shows.' *'Following the reveal of Chad's new muscular look, many viewers began showing a mixed reaction. Since then, Chad's new look has received polarizing reception. Tellyzx states that despite the reception, Chad's new design was always a part of the plans & expected the backlash from the jump.' 'Images' ' Chad Newton Official Profile Pic.jpg|'Season 1 Design''' Chad Newton S2 Profile Pic.jpg|'Season 2 (PART 1) Design' Chad Profile Pic (Season 2 Pt.2 Design).jpg|'Season 2 (PART 2) Design' Chad Newton Profile Pic - TNR Series 2.jpg|'Series 2 Design' ''' Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males